The Possibility
by Tigress of the Moon
Summary: DBZ/ Animorphs crossover (you don't find a lot of these out there)...Rachel's mother has been keeping a secret from her for her whole life, who her real father is. When she finally finds out, she's sure in a lot of surprise. And just wonder what Vegeta wa
1. Chapter 1

The Possibility  
  
Prologue:  
  
Hi my name is Rachel.  
  
I can't tell you my last name, or where I live, or basically anything else about me because the Yeerks will get me. well, I can tell you one thing, I almost enjoy this battle, this war. I mean, it's like my calling or something. Marco calls me Xena: Warrior Princess, and I guess in a way, I am, but I never knew why. Never knew why until I met Vegeta.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
I don't know how it happened really, but I ran into him when I was coming home from school that day. Because of the mission the night before, I had failed two tests and one quiz today. I hadn't had any sleep in three days and I was running on nothing. Nothing. I really wasn't paying any attention to where I was going as I turned the corner, my mind was somewhere else. Where was Tobias?  
  
"Oof," said the person I had accidentally walked into as I turned the corner. "Hey! Watch where you're going! Stupid, ditsy blonde."  
  
"Hey! What did you call me?!"  
  
"I called you a stupid blonde. Humph?"  
  
Well, I just couldn't take that. Maybe if I had had more sleep, I wouldn't of done what I did. Maybe if I wasn't Xena: Warrior Princess, I couldn't of done what I did. But I was, and being in a bad mood didn't help.  
  
I felt the energy build up inside me and I focused on it. I had never been this mad, not at the Yeerks, not at Hork Bajir, not at Taxxons, not at my annoying little sisters or Mom or Dad. But this guy, thinking he was Mr. Hotshot, well, I didn't take that from anyone.  
  
I felt weird. Like someone had plugged me into an electrical outlet. No, actually, more like a thousand electrical outlets. I somehow, someway focused my energy and shot at him. Again, again, and again. To my utter amazement, he went flying backward into a phone poll, no, through the phone poll.  
  
"What the...," I said to myself. But he was fine. In fact, he got up, brushed himself off, and didn't walk, but flew over to me.  
  
"Hey kid, you're pretty strong. Stronger than any human anyway."  
  
"What do you mean? Are you saying that I'm not human? What are you, insane?!"  
  
"Well, maybe not completely human. Tell me something, did you ever have a tail?"  
  
"What?! How'd you know? I had it removed when I was two. My mom wouldn't tell me why, just that it made me do weird things. Like, I had this dream once that I became, hmm, I guess you could say, a were monkey. I think it was a full moon too. Weird, huh?"  
  
"Oh my God, I don't believe it...!"  
  
"What? What's wrong with me?"  
  
"You're, you're half Saiyan. But, but that can't be! Freiza blew up the Saiyan home world! There's no way...!"  
  
"Um, excuse me! But, what the heck are you talking about!"  
  
"This," he said, turning to me. All of a sudden his hair went from being black, to being blonde, that's right blonde and his eyes changed color too, they went this blue-green-aqua color.  
  
"But..."  
  
"A Saiyan is a type of race. I am not from this pitiful planet. In fact, I am the prince of all Saiyans!"  
  
"Yeah, right. Okay. Sure." But, then I thought, well if there could be Yeerks, Hork Bajir, Taxxons, and Andalite, then why not Saiyans? "Let me get this straight, you think that I'm half of whatever you are? Saiyan or something?"  
  
"Yes, Saiyan. but how...wait. What's you mother's name?"  
  
"Naomi, why?" At that, he looked like he was going to have a heart attack. He fell backwards into a mail box. He stood there, propped against it, like some huge Ken, Barbie doll. The mail box wasn't doing very well itself. In fact, it was about to fall backwards and the steel bolts that were keeping it in the ground were coming up. Aside from all this, there was now a huge dent in it now, where what's his name...,Vegeta, was leaning."  
  
"Um...hello? What about my mom?"  
  
"I...I have a daughter? No! It can't be!" he mumbled to himself. "How can this be?"  
  
"What?! You're not my father!"  
  
"Well, there's no one else on this stupid planet who's Saiyan that knows your mother. Beside that, how do you explain all that power of yours?"  
  
"I...I...I don't know!"  
  
"Well, there you have it! You must be! There's no way a mere human could have Saiyan strength and have had a tail."  
  
"Who are you anyway?! To be saying all this to me?!"  
  
"I am Vegeta. I only helped to save this stupid planet numerous times. Humph!"  
  
"What do you mean, I thought that Hurcule saved Earth from Cell?"  
  
"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! You believe that?! I pity you! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
"Oh, shut up!"  
  
"Say, how about this. Why don't you take me home with you? Then you'll see. Wait until your Mom looks at me, then you'll know!"  
  
Then, something in my brain clicked. Vegeta, why did that name sound so familiar? And then it ht me. Vegeta sounded like the name of my Mom's old boyfriend before she met my Dad, back when she was 19, 20, I forget. She talked about himself sometimes, sometimes when I would mention to her by accident about Tobias. she knew I liked him, so she would bring up stories about her old boyfriends when I talked about him. Mother-daughter bonding she called it. Funny, she never mentioned that she was pregnant with me before she met who I thought was my father. Before she got married. Could I possibly be Vegeta's daughter. It seemed likely...What was I saying?! I had to talk to my mom, now.  
  
I started to run home, as fast as I could, but Apparently not fast enough.  
  
"Ha ha ha, is that it? Is that the fastest you can run? Oh come on, give me a break! that's pathetic!" At that, he picked me up and started to fly, that's right fly me to my house. Once I pointed it out to him, we must've been there thirty seconds later. That was normally a good ten minute walk for me, even though I had already been halfway home.  
  
"Now can you please put me down now!" I said through clenched teeth as we neared ground. I struggled to break free of his grasp.  
  
"Oh fine, be that way," and he dropped me about five feet above the ground.  
  
"Nooo," I screamed, only to find myself not hitting the ground, but actually suspended three or four inches above it. Weird, as if this day wasn't weird enough already.  
  
"Well, I'll be damned!" said Vegeta, wide eyed. "you learned how to fly just because I dropped you."  
  
"What?! You mean I'm flying?!"  
  
"Well, yes. Sort of, anyway."  
  
"Okay, now this is just too weird!"  
  
"You're telling me," Vegeta said, rubbing the back of his neck. And right then, as I was floating above the ground, my mom decided to come outside.  
  
"Hi honey, listen I need you to come inside and watch Jordan and...Vegeta?! What the heck are you doing here?!" my mom said, surprise and anger in her voice.  
  
"Naomi, why didn't you tell me I had a daughter?"  
  
"Because...because I thought you wouldn't care. After all, you have your son Trunks to deal with now and Bulma."  
  
"What?! Who is Trunks?! Trunks is half Saiyan too? I have a brother?! Mom! Why didn't you tell me any of this?!"  
  
"Vegeta! Look what you're doing! You're going to rip my family apart! I don't need this again!"  
  
"Hmm? What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm divorced. Like you would care!"  
  
"Well, it just so happens that I do, in a way, well, not really, but I do care about Rachel. I think she should be trained. I think I should take her and train her."  
  
"What?! Have you finally lost what tiny speck of intelligence and sanity you had left?! I'm not giving you my daughter! I love her! You abandoned me, that's not my fault! I have two other daughters! I can't raise them by myself! I need Rachel!"  
  
"You have two other daughters?" he asked curiously, rasing his eyebrows. "Not any of mine I hope."  
  
"What?! No. Rachel is the only one related to you, thank God! If there were any others, I'd probably end up shooting myself!"  
  
"MOM!! What are you saying!"  
  
"I'm sorry honey. It's just that, well, you can be a handful sometimes, that's all."  
  
"You're saying that I'm annoying! Oh my God, Mom! I can't believe you!"  
  
"See Vegeta, she's got your temper, a short one, very short. In fact, almost non-existent." At this point, the idea of going with Vegeta was getting more and more tempting.  
  
"That's it! I'm going with Vegeta. I'm sorry Mom, but I can't believe you're talking about me this way! Goodbye. I'm going with..." I stopped , he was my real father, wasn't he? "I'm going with Dad." And with that, we left, me and Vegeta I mean.  
  
My head was spinning, I had no idea what I was doing. Vegeta had a smirk on his face," I see your mother hasn't changed any."  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. Whatever," I mumbled to myself. My brain was going a million miles a minute. What was I doing? Where am I going? What about the Animorphs? I can't abandon them.  
  
As I was thinking this, I realized I was still flying. How, I didn't know. But at that point, as long as I didn't fall, it didn't bother me. I guess I spoke too soon.  
  
"Aaaahhhh," I screamed. I wasn't flying anymore, I was falling like mad.  
  
"Oh God," I heard Vegeta mutter to himself. I could tell he was annoyed. "Hold on," he yelled as he flew towards me and caught me in midair. "I thought you knew how to fly?" He asked me in an aggravated tone.  
  
"Yeah, so did I. But apparently, I don't."  
  
"Hmm, well, just push all of your energy beneath you and use it to support you as you fly."  
  
"Oh," I said, not understanding it at all. "Like this?" I asked. And with that, I shot straight up into the air. Up, up, up, up. "Aaaahhhh, how do I stop going up?"  
  
"Focus your thoughts and energy to a different part of your body. Have your energy surround you and support you." So I focused my energy on my stomach and I ended up flying straight.  
  
"Hey, this isn't so hard," I said, as I lost concentration again, but quickly gained it back.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed my new father. How loving he was. I was starting to regret this already. "Just keep focused. You should be fine. Ha ha ha ha," he laughed again, now more to himself.  
  
"Oh yeah, this is very funny. Me falling to my death, what a great joke."  
  
"Well, you might not think so..."  
  
"Oh Shut Up," was all I could say. I was throughly pissed-off right then and used all my excess energy to shoot like a rocket, off in front of Vegeta. He was in front of me again before I knew it. I hadn't even seen him pass by, oh well. I'd just have to figure that out later because right now I was wondering where in the world we were going.  
  
"Where the heck are we going?"  
  
"Oh, you'll see," he told me.  
  
We ended up flying for a long time and when we stopped I could've sworn we were in Japan. Weird, huh? Definitely. Especially what Vegeta said next.  
  
"Here we are, home sweet home," he said. I'm not sure whether he was being sarcastic or serious, but oh well.  
  
"And just where perhaps are we?"  
  
"Well Japan of course."  
  
***  
  
When we got closer, I saw a small, actually rather large house below us. Inside one of the windows I saw a boy, about my age, eating a bowl of cereal, talking to his mom. His hair was...purple? No way! And his mom's was...Blue? Okay, now that was weird. How do you get purple from black and blue? Then again, black and blues are purple, oh well. *I'll probably figure it out sooner or later...I hope.* I thought. I didn't.  
  
The blue haired lady came running out of the house, yelling and screaming. Oh wonderful, more of this!  
  
"Vegeta! Where in the world have you been!?! I've been scarred sick wondering what the hell could've happened to you. You could've at least called. What is it with you Saiyans?! I have half a mind to..." She stopped when she saw me, and in a much quieter, calmer voice she said, "Oh, and who's your little friend here? Hello my name is Bulma."  
  
"Um....Hi I'm Rachel."  
  
"Um, Bulma?...This is...um..my daughter, Rachel."  
  
"What do you mean daughter?!?" I swear to God, at this point, not only did her face turn to a boiling red, but I swear, she was glowing red too. I am so not kidding. I would've peed my pants if it wasn't for the fact that she was yelling at Vegeta instead of me. I mean, I've fought really scary Hork Bajir, which Marco calls walking lawn mowers, and I've battled giant centipedes called Taxxons, sometimes even Visser Three himself. But I'll tell you one thing, if I had been Vegeta right then, I would've gladly taken on Visser Three himself than approach Bulma at that moment.  
  
"Bulma, please, calm down. Please, relax. You're scaring Rachel," said Vegeta. I knew he was just trying to save himself, but instead it worked out for me.  
  
"Rachel, tell ya what? How about you go inside and talk to Trunks." I guess that had been my brother I had seen inside earlier. "I'm sure he'll be thrilled to find out he has a sister."  
  
"Okay," I said, gladly excepting her invitation. "Thanks," I added, as I zoomed towards the door to my new home. I wasn't going to wait around. I had heard enough yelling that day to last me a lifetime.  
  
When I reached the door of my new home, I simply walked right in. After all, I was with Vegeta now. My mom was just history to me at this point. I didn't know my way to the dining room, so I just followed a trail of light that I knew must lead somewhere...hopefully to me destination. I finally reached a door outlined with light, to open it and find a boy, about my age, give or take a few months, gulping down the last of his cereal. I would've never guessed he was my brother, after all, we looked nothing alike. He had light, purplish long hair, my hair was just plain blonde. But when I looked closer, I noticed we had the same eyes, skin, and same build of our bodies...well, almost anyway. He had blue eyes, just like mine, but as I was studying him, I noticed the look of puzzlement on his face.  
  
"Um...who are you?" he asked me.  
  
"Believe it or not, I'm your sister," I told him. This seemed to puzzle him even more. "Well, I guess you could say I'm your half-sister. We have different mothers. Anyway...Hi, my name's Rachel."  
  
I put hand forward, and we shook hands.  
  
Don't get me wrong, but I though he was really cute. I mean, I know he's my brother and all, but if I had seen him on the street, that would've been the first thing I though. That, and he was dressed weird, but then again, I wasn't an expert on Japanese fashion, so I really couldn't say anything. But still, it looked like he was thinking the same things about me as I was about him, weird. Oh well.  
  
I couldn't help but wonder who my friends and who my enemies would be in Japan. But I guess I would soon find out.  
  
I guess the adrenaline I had gotten from this whole event, this experience, was wearing out because a wave of tiredness hit me like a tsunami hitting the beach. At first I just swayed back and forth and then rocking on me heals, but no matter what I tried, I couldn't stay awake.  
  
"Rachel, are you okay?" Trunks asked me, as he got up from his chair and started to walk towards me.  
  
"No," was all I could manage to say before I passed out, while standing up none the less. I felt Trunks catch me and lower me to the ground. All I wanted was sleep...sleep. And I got what I wanted...not to sound selfish or anything, I was just tired.  
  
***  
  
I woke up in a nice, soft, comfortable bed. And when I took in my surroundings, I realized that I wasn't in my room. I almost freaked out, but then I realized what had happened yesterday and laid back down. I then started to think how my life would now be. It was a new beginning, a new start, and I couldn't even imagine what today would bring. To say a horrible cliche: today, the first day of the rest of my life. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dislcaimer: I don't own Animorphs...but you already knew that!!  
  
A/N: Well, here it is! The long awaited chapter two!! Enjoy!!  
  
The Possibility  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
I looked around at the room I now assumed was mine. It was huge, compared to the one I had when I lived with my mom. The bed was of regular size and red curtains hung on thte average size windows. The rug was a golden-brown color and the walls were painted a creamy beige. There was a wooden dresser in one corner, a full length mirror, and a night-stand with a lamp. Inside the draw of the night-stand was a pen and a pad of paper, I didn't know why. The room was pretty much barren aside from those things, that and the picture in a frame on the dresser.  
  
I yawned, stretched, and threw the covers off as I placed my feet on the soft fuzzy rug and walked over to the dresser to get a beter look at the picture. It was in a gold tinted frame, and as I got closer I realized it was a picture of Vegeta and my mom, a good fourteen years ago. I picked up the picture and its frame, peering intently and curiosuly at the happy couple in the picture. My mom didn't look the least bit pregnant, unless...Her stomach was a little bigger here than in the other pictures I had seen of her with Vegeta. There was only a few of them, but she did look just the slightest bit different in this one. So he must've never known. I wondered if theu would have stayed together if they'd known about the little me. Well, it was too late for that.  
  
I placed the picture, standing up, back on the dresser in the place it was before I had started to examine it. Then, it dawned on me, what was I supposed to wear? I walked over to the mirror and peered at myself. Mt hair was pointing and sticking up in all sorts of weird directions. Basically all of them but down. I sighed and walked over to the dresser. My clothes too, weren't in the best state. They were wrinkled and dirty and looked horrid.  
  
"Well, this is wonderful," I said to myself. "Hnnm, I wonder if...," I said as I opened the first draw of the dresser. "Hah hah! Yesss!! Clothes! All right!" They definately weren't the fashion back home, but good enough.  
  
"A blue kimono type-thingy, okay," I said right before I sighed. "Well, better than what I'm wearing right now. Hmm, now...Where's the bathroom?"  
  
I opened the door to my room and glance down the hall. First I peered left, then right. There was a phone on a table in the middle of the hall, right before a flight of stairs. I noticed that once of the doors in the hall to the right of me was open, so I tiptoed up to the open door and peered in. It was Trunks' room. He was sitting on his bed flicking through the channels on his TV, then he noticed me standing in his doorway.  
  
"Oh, hi."  
  
"Hello," I said.  
  
"How's you sleep last night?" he asked me.  
  
"Great, I haven't slept in days."  
  
"Well that's good. I guess you slept well, I mean, it's already noon. Wow, you must've been really tired."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so, huh?"  
  
"You want to sit down? Watch some TV?"  
  
"Thanks, butno. I don't understand Japanese, besides, I'm in dire need of a shower right now." I said, pointing at my tangled mess of blonde hair.  
  
"Yeha, I noticed," he said wit ha laugh. "Just keep traveling the way you were going. Second door on the left."  
  
"Thanks, Trunks."  
  
"No problem," he said. I turned to leave and he started to flick through stations on the TV again.  
  
I looked at him once more before I left his room. How can he be my brother, or half brother, anyway, I thought to myself as I walked down the hall. Oh well. A nice shower is all I need to get my brain functioning again. Gives me some time to think. Then, my thoughts were interupted... 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: For fear of death by the hands of the reviewer because I haven't updated in a really long time, I decided to write another chapter. And always remember...Purple Money Dishwasher!...No, that I don't own DBZ or Animorphs. ;) Enjoy!  
  
The Possibility  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
I thought the house was going to collapse from the yell I heard. It resembled the word "what," but there was too much force and anger to let it sound like a mere word. It sounded more like someone dropping an atomic bomb. Which I soon found out was the equivalent of what happened.  
  
I peered over the railing that was at the top of the stairs and looked down to see a very scared and sweating Vegeta.  
  
"Bulma, calm down," I heard my father quickly say after the echo of Bulma's scream stopped reverberating back to him.  
  
"I don't think so, tough guy. You better be able to take this after what you just said!"  
  
"B-But Bulma, I'm a different person now...I'm sorry I cheated on you then, but..."  
  
"Ohh, ouch," I whispered to myself with a snicker. "Way to go Veggie-chan. He should start one of those lists. 'How to make an already bad situation ten times worse.'" I had to keep myself from falling over laughing. Even Marco wasn't this stupid, and that was saying a lot. Now I know what my real Dad's like...All bronze, no brains...Oh well. I smiled to myself and headed towards the shower, shaking my head and laughing to myself.  
  
* * *  
  
I sighed as the soothing, hot water from the shower-head cascaded down my skin. I looked at my feet to see the bottom of the tub continuously being filled with murky brown water from the thick layer of grime I was washing off my skin.  
  
Ewww, I thought to myself. I can't remember when I was this dirty...No, wait...Never mind, it was last week... I sighed again as I thought about the all of those innocent Hork Bajir controllers we had killed in order to get out of the Yeerk Pool when we ran into a minor kink in our plan.  
  
"Now that I think about it...I've been gone for a couple of days now, huh?" And then it hit me. Crap! I yelled at myself in the back of my head. Tobias! I forgot all about him. Oh, God, he's probably worried sick. I felt my stomach knot up as I fell into a leaning position against the wall. Dammit...I totally spaced out...  
  
* * *  
  
My name is Tobias. And for the past three days, I've been going insane.  
  
Rachel is gone. No one knows where she went or why. Her mother said she left with her father to go visit him for a while, which doesn't make any sense, because Jake talked to him yesterday and all he did was shrug his shoulders and said he had no clue about any of this.  
  
I was so spacy that I nearly flew into a tree yesterday and haven't been able to eat anything for a while. Of course, the hawk is hungry, but the human part of me just can't bear to eat right now.  
  
I flew into Cassie's barn for the meeting that was being held today, a special one, just because of Rachel.  
  
I inwardly sighed as I landed in the rafters and greeted everyone with a mental, Hey, guys.  
  
Cassie looked up at me and smiled, Marco waved, and Jake glanced at me and tried smiling, but I could see how scared and nervous he was just from his eyes. In fact, the whole room was full of tension. I felt uncomfortable just sitting there, but I had to, for Rachel.  
  
"Okay, so now that bird boy's here let's get down to business."  
  
Everyone stared at Marco in shock for a moment, and then they all looked at Jake.  
  
"All right. We have no new information. All we've got is that she's not with her father or any of her other relatives that we know of," said Jake.  
  
"And I called up some of her other friends, and they said that they hadn't seen her in a while either, including Melissa. She even asked her father. He said no as well."  
  
Everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. If Melissa hadn't seen her, then that was as good as hearing Visser Three say that he personally didn't know where she was. I relaxed as much as a hawk can and tried contributing to the conversation.  
  
We could always check the hospital. A couple of them gave me curious glances.  
  
"Why would we do that?" Marco asked. "To see if she's written up as Jane Doe #1?"  
  
Every one glared at him for a moment.  
  
"Hey! I didn't say she was dead!"  
  
Jake sighed and looked at me. He gave a weak smile. "I guess it's worth a shot."  
  
Right. Then let's do it. 


End file.
